l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Army of Fire
The Army of Fire was the name given to the Dark Oracle of Fire's army which initiated the War of Dark Fire. The War of Dark Fire, Part I by Shawn Carman Tactics By some unknown means the Dark Oracle of Fire set his men on fire without killing them, and uses them for suicide attacks against his opponents. Whenever one of such soldiers was killed, its body would explode an a ball of flames. The use of the Dark Oracle's powers also allowed the Army to radiate enough heat to overheat the castle walls, making them less resistant to attacks. The War of Dark Fire, Part II by Shawn Carman They were quick, moving much faster than a normal army. They carried no supplies, taking what they needed. They care nothing for the welfare of their men. In addition, this ability, known as The Dark Oracle's Blessing, made the army virtually immune to all forms of Rokugani magic. This was not without cost, however. Persons bearing the blessing were likely to die, the weakest relatively quickly, while stronger individuals could hold out for weeks or indefinitely. Some, known by Rokugani as belchers, were even able to breathe fire, although that ability caused them to become physically deformed. The War of Dark Fire, Part VI, by Shawn Carman Destructive Path Before the begin of the War of Dark Fire the army massed in the border of North Rokugan in the Month of the Rat of 1170. The First Touch of Flame (Imperial Herald v3 #1) The Army was able to destroy the Northern Towers of Flame in the Month of the Tiger and even caused enough damage to the High House of Light that it had to be put to the torch by order of Mirumoto Kei. The War of Dark Fire, Part III by Shawn Carman The Phoenix Clan lands were not left untouched as the Army attacked and destroyed Kyuden Isawa and the secret village of Yobanjin Mura. The War of Dark Fire, Part V, by Shawn Carman In Unicorn lands, the Army attacked the Senseki province, completely destroying the city of Bikami. The Minor Clans were also affected. The Badger Clan suffered greatly the destruction of its fortress and the fall of the ancient shrine of Ryoshun, while the Ox Clan managed to successfully defend Shiro Morito. The War of Dark Fire, Part IV by Shawn Carman Army Composition The army was comprised mostly Yobanjin, including both giant eagle and Wyrm Riders. However, during the attack on the Exile's Road Watchtower, some members of the Army of Fire were using Rokugani army (likely recently deceased who have been brought back to life under the Dark Oracle of Fire's control). Army of Fire returns After the Battle of Dragon Heart Plain the War of Dark Fire ended and the yobanjin were driven out of Rokugan. The War of Dark Fire, Part 16, by Shawn Carman They returned shortly after the Fall of the Wall, and destroyed the Jagged Peak Watchtower. Doctrine of Confrontation, by Lucas Twyman The forces were veterans of the previous conflict. They moved in swiftly and efficiently, stroke quickly, eliminating all opposition, and retreating before reinforcements could arrive. Doctrine of Confrontation, by Lucas Twyman Category:Armies of Rokugan